Tell Me You Love Me
by thefoxraven
Summary: Sasuke is forced by Danzo, the Hokage, to marry Sakura in order to continue living as a free man. But everyone knows that the Uchiha is madly in love with a certain Uzumaki and not the Haruno heir. Will he really marry Sakura even after Naruto pleads him not or will he follow his heart? [Tell Me You Love Me- Demi Lovato, SasuSaku, SasuNaru, SakuLee]


_Oh no, here we go again_  
 _Fighting over what I said_  
 _I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry_

 _Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this_  
 _But I can't say I'm innocent_  
 _Not hardly, but I'm sorry_

"Sasuke, I'm talking to you!"

"What the hell do you want? All you do is pester me all the damn time. Nagging me about who I talk to, what girls look at me, who my friends are! Just leave me alone!"  
"I just want to know if you really want to do this," she let out a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes, "I don't want our marriage to start off of problems."

He sighed, "Look, there's a reason I'm doing this okay?"

"You never touch me you know that?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"What I mean is," she sniffed, "That you never hold my hand, or kiss me, or hug me. You don't do the normal things couples do."

"I'm sorry, it's just… it isn't something that comes naturally, okay? Just give it time."

"How long do I have to wait until I get to touch my own fiance?"

"I don't know but you can be patient," he snapped at her, not even bothering to look at her face.

 _And all my friends, they know and it's true_  
 _I don't know who I am without you_  
 _I got it bad, baby_  
 _Got it bad_

 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone on days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone_  
 _On days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, can you hear my heart say_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

"Sasuke, I'm fucking talking to you, look at me, dammit!"

"What?" he said gently, turning his head.

"Do you really want to do this?" the voice said aggravatedly.

"I have to."

"No, no you don't," he ran his fingers through his golden hair, and looked over at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes, "You can't do it if you're not happy with it."

"Just let me do it, Naruto."

"No, I can't. I can't let you do that to yourself. I want her happiness but this… this isn't right!"

"I'm sorry."

"Please," Naruto started crying, "Don't do this."

Sasuke hugged Naruto and ran his fingers through the golden, silky hair. "I have to," he repeated. Naruto nudged his head closer to Sasuke's chest, hearing his heartbeat, "Please don't."

"Why are you against it? You only want her happiness, don't you?"

"I do… but I… I can't let you live the rest of your life unhappily."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Run away! Move countries! I don't know, anything!"

"You know I can't do that. These are the Hokage's orders."

"Danzo doesn't know what he's talking about! He set up this wedding only so you could no longer pose as a threat to this village!"

"That's why I must do this. I still want to be here with you. I don't want to ever let you go again."

"Then don't get married to her, please."

"I must. If I want to be here with you, I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"Tell me you still love me," the blonde cried.

"Of course I still love you. I will always love you."

 _And I hope I never see the day_  
 _That you move on and be happy without me_  
 _Without me_  
 _What's my hand without your heart to hold?_  
 _I don't know what I'm living for_  
 _If I'm living without you, ooh ooh_

Sasuke waited at the altar for his bride. Finally, the dreaded day had come. This stupid, set up wedding had finally arrived and Sakura walked up the aisle with a beautiful white, mermaid style gown with cherry blossoms decorating her tail and vail. In all honesty, she looked gorgeous. It was such a tragedy that everyone in the room knew that Sasuke Uchiha did not love Sakura Haruno with all his heart, but he loved his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. By the Hokage's orders, Sasuke had to wed Sakura so he could stay in Konoha and be a free man. If only Tsunade had still been in office, none of this should of happened. Sasuke looked anywhere but at Sakura; in fact he was looking for a certain blond bob, he saw one but it was way too pale, Ino. Then another one but too wheat colored, Tsunade. Then he saw another one but it was too dull, Temari. He saw another that quite close to a highlighter yellow, Samui. Next to her was a too whitish blond, Killer B. Where the hell was Naruto? The guests saw Sasuke's eyes wandering across the room and suddenly Shikamaru, his best man, nudged him and whispered, "Everyone's been looking for him, but he won't show."

"Why not?" Sasuke whispered back indiscreetly.

"Iruka says he doesn't want to see you get married."

"That idi-"

Suddenly Sakura was in front of him and she smiled sadly at him.

 _All my friends, they know and it's true_  
 _I don't know who I am without you_  
 _I've got it bad, baby_  
 _I got it bad_

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke as your wedded?"

"I do," she said without a second thought.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this beautiful bride-to-be, Haruno Sakura, as your wedded?"

"I d-"

"NO!" Heads turned to see a gorgeous blond man in a pretty basic black tuxedo he totally looked perfect in.

"Naruto?" Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru asked.

"You cannot marry her!" I don't care if it's Danzo's orders! He's not my Hokage!"

A couple ANBU suddenly appeared and caught Naruto and restrained him.

"Hey, let him go!" Sasuke yelled making way to his lover, but Sakura caught his arm, "Let go of me," he hissed.

As fast as the ANBU had appeared, the main doors to the church were opened, and Danzo came strolling in with the Elders, "Seems someone can't follow orders. I told you he was no good for this village! Seize him!" He order to the ANBU.

"No, don't you dare touch him!" Naruto yelled, breaking free from the purposely-too-weak grasp of his fellow ANBU members. He dashed towards Sasuke and snarled at Sakura. "He will not wed this woman!"

"It's the Hokage's orders!" Koharu Utatane yelled.

"No, it was more like the Hokage's threat!" Sasuke yelled back at the elderly woman.

"What does that mean, young man?" Mitokado Homura questioned him.

"What I mean is that Danzo threatened me to marry her or else I'd get the death penalty for Itachi's crimes!"

Mitokado turned to Danzo, "I thought you said he'd do it to prove his sincerity and pledge his loyalty to Konoha?"

Danzo stared at him and suddenly made a run for it, like the coward everyone knew he was. "Seize him!" Naruto yelled to his ANBU member and they nodded as the dashed for him.

 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone on days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone_  
 _On days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, can you hear my heart say_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_  
 _My heart's like_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes, "Why'd you do that?! I was about to make my dream come to true!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't do that to either of you! He wouldn't have been happy married to you and your marriage would've been a lie. I wanted to save you the pain of it all," he tried reasoning with her, but she clenched her fists and punched his chest, "No! No! That's not true! You're just being selfish! You want him all to yourself!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from her, and held him protectively, "So what if he is! I love him not you! I want to be with him and not you! I never liked you! What's so hard to understand about that!?"

She looked at him and then at how he had his arms wrapped around Naruto, she lowered her gaze and whispered, "I thought affection didn't come naturally to you."

Sasuke looked at his hands around his blond and back at her, "Only when I was with you." He sighed, "Sakura… I'm sorry," he reluctantly let go of his beloved and approached her gently and grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp and look at him, "I'm sorry okay? But I want him. The same way you love me, I love him ten times more. A thousand times more. He's my everything. He's my best friend. He's everything I could've ever asked for."

 _Everything I need_  
 _Is standing in front of me_  
 _I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_  
 _Through the ups and downs_  
 _Baby, I'ma stick around_  
 _I promise we will be alright, alright_

"You know, you really put up a show tonight," Sasuke sighed as he laid in Naruto's bed.

"What can I say?" Naruto grinned down at him as he got into bed.

"I don't know, maybe sorry?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"But I'm not," Naruto said, encircling Sasuke in his arms and pulling him closer, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "In fact, I'm sort of glad I had that outburst. Or by now, you'd probably be in her bed rather than mine."

"That's actually a really gross thought," Sasuke pouted.

"You know it's true. I basically saved you, once again." He grinned, planting a kiss on Sasuke's neck.

"Oh yea?"

"Mhm," Naruto continued trailing kisses down Sasuke's bare chest.

The other sighed in pleasure, "I hate you sometimes you know that?"

Naruto stopped his activity and looked at Sasuke in the eye, smiling, "You don't."

"How are you so sure of it?"

"Cause I'm your one and only. Your everything. Your sun. You can't possibly hate me," he lifted himself up and kissed Sasuke passionately. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "You're right. I can't hate you. I love you too much."

"And I love you so much more."

 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone on days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
 _I need someone_  
 _On days like this, I do_  
 _On days like this_  
 _Oh, can you hear my heart say_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh (hear my heart say), oh oh oh oh oh oh (hear my heart say)_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_  
 _You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

 _My heart's like_  
 _Everything I need (oh)_  
 _Is standing in front of me (oh)_  
 _I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_

He looked over to his right and smiled to himself, he really had everything he ever needed. Naruto was talking to Kiba about something completely absurd but it made sense to them. Slowly Shikamaru approached him, "You really love him don't you?"

"I do. A lot."

"When will you ask him?" Neji looked over to the blond who was laughing at some stupid joke Kiba had said.

"Soon."

"The sooner the better, don't you think?" Shino asked.

"Of course," Sasuke looked at his friends and then at his lover, who was idiotically rolling on the floor with Akamaru licking his face and Kiba hollering, with Gaara standing slightly to the side, stifling giggles; take it upon the blond to make the stiffest Kazekage giggle. He was soon to ask Naruto if he would marry him and this time, he would not regret it. He would not overthink about getting married to someone like he had done so with Sakura. He looked to his left, and saw her laughing with her husband, Rock Lee, as their daughter, Hotaru, showed off her drawing to them. Then he looked back to Naruto and smiled happily. This time, he really would be settled down with him. He really would be in love. He would marry happily, without regret.


End file.
